cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Buck Salinger
Overview |badges= }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Kelly Nemmers New Contact(s) Completing Buck Salinger's story arc missions will allow you to talk to Katie Hannon to start her Task Force, but she is not explicitly introduced. Buck will, however, introduce a level 35ish contact. Anton Sampson, Colleen Nelson, Gordon Stacy, Ginger Yates, Cadao Kestrel Information Midnight Squad Researcher The Midnight Squad is but a shadow of its former self, but you wouldn't know it to hear Buck Salinger's stories. Buck loves re-living the glory days, when the Midnight Squad was Paragon City's first line of defense against any and all mystical evils. Buck's not afraid of what's under the bed, what's hiding in the closet, or what's slinking through the shadowed lanes of Croatoa. His maverick attitude has gotten him in trouble with his bosses in the past, but even they have to admit, Buck knows his stuff and he's got the gumption to see the job through to the finish. Initial Contact Some people say I'm reckless. Some people say I'm washed up. But listen to me, and listen good: I will get you the information you need to save these people. And I will give you the support you need to come back alive. Store * Inspirations * * * * * * Story Arc Crossing Over Salinger is a man full of old stories and crazy ideas, but he knows more than most in Croatoa and even the most respected listen when he speaks. He approached you to help push back the Red Caps in the area. You did just that, only to discover it was a test. Salinger wanted to see if you were capable to stand up against the Red Caps. Gordon Bower contacted Salinger and told him of several citizens kidnapped by the Red Caps. Lucklily, he's tracked down where they're held. You manage to rescue them, but you can't help thinking there's more going on here than just kidnapping. Salinger has come up with a plan to strike back at the Red Caps: Iron. He sends you to steal the iron they've stockpiled in their caves. You make it through caves, collecting the needed iron and take it to Mayor Bower to return to its rightful owners. In the pile of iron, Bower finds an old blade belonging to his grandfather. He gives it to you, believing that it will aid you in your fight against the Red Caps. A mystic named Walter Daschle has informed Salinger about a posible gathering of Red Caps. Just after that Daschle disappeared. Salinger believes he was taken into the spirit world. You go there, crossing over into that realm, to bring Daschle back. You are ill at ease with your time in that realm, but you find Daschleand return him to safety. However, you discover the true plansbehind the Red Caps actions. They seek to draw Salamanca permanently into the spirit world. There is a way to stop them, but the only people who know how were also captured by the Red Caps. You travel yet again to the spirit world and search for the three missing mystics. Regretfully, they weren't there. Worse you learned the Red Caps have already begun their attack on Salamanca. You returned to Salinger for further guidance. The Red Caps attacked Salamanca, trying to pull it into the spirit world. Salinger sends you to find the three missing mystics able to stop this assault and take them to the village fountain. There they were able to start working on a spell to banish the Red Caps from the village. Thankfully, you were successful and Salamanca did not get pulled into the spirit realm. However, you've made yourself known to the Red Caps and the rest of the spirit realm will not soon forget you. Briefing I've gotten word from Gordon Bower that several of his citizens have been kidnapped by the Red Caps. I'm not going to lie to you. Those citizens are probably in terrible danger. Most likely they'll wind up dead; at worst, they'll wind up as playthings for the Red Caps for all eternity. Fortunately, I know where they are. And I need you to bring them back. The Red Caps have taken the kidnaped villagers to the spirit world. Be careful there. Enemies Notable NPCs * Kidnapped Salamancan x4 (Captives) * Fiend x4 (One guarding each hostage) Debriefing You did well. Four Salamancans are home safe in their beds thanks to you. And what do you get? Well, you get to go up against the forces of evil again. No one ever said being a hero was a walk in the park. Briefing I think I've uncovered a way to strike at the Red Caps. It seems they've been hoarding all the iron in the area; fey creatures, as I'm sure you know, are afraid of iron. It can harm them quite greviously. If you would go into the caves and recover their iron hoard, I think we could really hit them where it hurts. When you've finished, take the recovered iron over to Mayor Bower. I'm sure he'll be happy to get his citizens' pots and pans back to them. Enemies Notable NPCs * None Temporary Power Upon successful completion of this mission, a hero will earn the Iron Blade temporary power. Debriefing Exploiting the weaknesses of the Red Caps will be key to defeating them. Use that blade well. Briefing A friend of mine may be in trouble. His name's Daschle. Walter Daschle. He's a member of MAGI. Not the most talented mystic you'll ever meet, but very talented when it comes to summoning spells. Last I heard of him, he was working on ways to summon the varied creatures of Croatoa. I imagined that's why the Red Caps came after him. I need you to travel to the spirit realm and bring Daschle back. He's a good man, and he's in trouble. It's within the spitit realm. Now, be careful out there. From the intelligence I've recieved, it sounds like this gathering is truly massive. All signs indicate that the Red Caps are increasing their activities. It could be that they're ready to draw Salamanca into Croatoa permanently. Enemies Notable NPCs * Walter Daschle (NPC Ally) * Fiend (Guarding Walter Daschle) Debriefing According to Daschle, three of his fellow mystics are still missing. We should track them down immediately. Briefing You managed to save Walter Daschle, but it sounds like there are three mystics still in danger. I've located a large Red Cap ceremony in the spirit world; it seems likely that the mystics are there. Even if they aren't, we're likely to learn something about the Red Caps plans to subsume Salamanca. So, I need you there. Now. The ceremony is taking place in the spirit world. I need to know everything you observe while you're there. Enemies Notable NPCs * Broadkin (Fiend) '''Debriefing' The mystics weren't there? That's bad. What's worse, it sounds like the Red Caps are ready to suck Salamanca into Croatoa. We have to stop it. We are officially out of time. Briefing According to the Red Caps you faced, Salamanca is under attack right now. I need you to get over there and stop it. There are three mystics still under the Red Caps' control: Janet, William, and Gregori. I need you to find them and get them to the village fountain. Once there, they'll start working on a spell to banish the Red Caps from the village. You'll need to protect the henge around the fountain, which keeps the village safe, while the mystics work their magic. Otherwise, the Red Caps may be able to take over Salamanca for good! That henge is the only thing standing between Salamanca and certain destruction. Keep it there. Enemies Notable NPCs * Gregori Romanov (Captive) * Janet Taylor (Captive) * William Speirs (Captive) * Fiend x3 (One guarding each captive) * Stone Henge x4 (Object) Debriefing I have to tell you something. According to the mystics, their spell never went off. Just at the moment of completion, some other power tapped into the mystic energy they were creating. The mystics never meant to kill the Red Caps, just remove them from Salamanca. Someone else's hand is at work here. What's worse, the mystics tell me that spell nearly eliminated them, too. I've got a good idea of who's behind it, and they may well intend to damage only the Red Caps themselves. But, according to my colleagues, that spell could have drastic effects for all magic life: good creatures, magicians, even Magic Origin heroes. If The Cabal is behind it, we've got to stop them! Someone I know could use your help. But you should also see if you can be of help to Katie Hannon. You can find her in Sunset Ridge. Missions Briefing I've heard good things about you, kid, but you should know, I've worked with the best. The Damsel of Distress. Empyreal. The Crimson Fist. They all worked with me in their heydays, and they all know one thing: I will not let my heroes down. With that in mind, I'd like you to take a quick tour through the Broken Teeth. The Red Caps are out of control in this area, and I need you to help push them back. The folklore on the Red Caps is varied and disturbing. Fascinating reading, and not a little scary. These are vile creatures. Do not underestimate them. Enemies Debriefing Thanks. I'll be honest with you: that was a test. I believe in giving my all to the heroes I work with, but I like to know whether they're going to give me the same in return. Keep it up, and I believe you'll stake a claim on history yourself. External Links *